


Reações

by magalud



Series: O aniversário de Teddy [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Humor, M/M, Multi, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Scandal, Severus Snape Lives, Sitcom, Wizarding World
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:18:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3827032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magalud/pseuds/magalud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A festinha de Teddy dá o que falar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reações

**Author's Note:**

> Personagens pertencem a JK Rowling, Warner Bros, e a quem mais de direito pertencer, menos a mim e ao cara do Lexicon.  
> Notas: Feito para o Openfest 2008  
> Formato diálogo.

 

– Harry, você _não_ fez!...

 

– Mas o que significa isso?

 

– Oh, Merlin, o que está acontecendo?

 

– Chupa! Chupa!

 

– Teddy, vem com a vovó.

 

– Não com Snape, Harry! Você não podia ter feito _isso_ com _Snape_!

 

– Mas Ginny...

 

– NÃO ME VENHA COM “MAS GINNY”!

 

– Olá, gente! Tudo bem?

 

– Ron, você chegou! Quer um **cachorro-quente**?

 

– Aconteceu algo?

 

– Hermione, que tal um suco?

 

– É melhor termos essa discussão naquela sala e não incomodarmos pequenos ouvidos. Sabem, ouvidinhos podem ficar traumatizados.

 

– E você, Snape? Não fala nada?

 

– Qualquer coisa que eu diga dificilmente a satisfará, Srta. Weasley. Por isso, para que o esforço?

 

– Sua bicha!

 

– Como pode ver, nesse atributo, dificilmente eu estou sozinho.

 

– Eu mato você! Harry, como pôde?

 

– Desculpe, Ginny. Eu tentei evitar. Juro que tentei, mas...

 

– ARGH!

 

– Mas o que aconteceu?

 

– Aconteceu, Ron, que o _seu_ amigo, o Salvador do Mundo Bruxo, estava envolvido com Snape em atividades que atentam contra a natureza!

 

– Hã?

 

– O Menino-Que-Sobreviveu dá ré no quibe! Queima a rosca! Pega no cabo da enxada! Agarra a mangueira! Belisca o azulejo! Peida na farofa! Morde a fronha! E a fronha é do Snape!

 

– Sinceramente, Potter, se você não fizer nada para calar essa harpia descontrolada, eu juro que vou cuidar de **domar** essa megera!

 

– Não com minha filha, seu sebento!

 

– Cruzes, Madame. Se pudesse, eu não encostaria em sua filha nem com uma vara de cinco metros!

 

– Ah, uma vara...

 

– Controle-se, Potter!

 

– Mãe,acho que a senhora está fazendo uma tempestade em copo d’água. E daí? Harry é gay. Qual é a tragédia?

 

– Como pode dizer isso, Bill? E sua irmã?

 

– Ah, mãe, qual é. Ginny é uma biscate que passou a vida toda se jogando em cima do Harry e todo mundo sabe disso. Só não falamos porque isso não é assunto que se fale à mesa. A senhora mesmo diz.

 

– Bill, meu filho! Não fale assim de sua irmã!

 

– Pois tudo isso acabou! Não vou mais correr atrás de alguém que prefere chupar a linguiça do Snape!

 

– Chupa! Chupa!

 

– Teddy!

 

– Como ele conseguiu entrar aqui?

 

– Linguiça! Linguiça!

 

– Oh, Merlin, ele aprendeu uma palavra nova.

 

– Bem, agora que tudo foi esclarecido, Potter, posso voltar para Hogwarts.

 

– Vai me abandonar?

 

– Só se você quiser. Eu tenho uma reunião de professores amanhã. Mas minha noite está livre.

 

– Excelente. Deixa eu só dar tchau pro Remus.

 

– Oh Merlin, que **tragédia**.

 

– Pare com essas **lágrimas** , mãe. Se a senhora prestasse mais atenção nos seus filhos, não ficaria tão escandalizada.

 

– William Weasley, o que você está me dizendo?

 

– Abre o olho, mãe!

 

– Não fique assim, Molly. A lua cheia pode tê-lo deixado transtornado.

 

– _Oui, c’est vrai_. Ele fica mais “ _agrressivo_ ” na lua cheia.

 

– Oh, meu Merlin. O que vou dizer a Arthur?

 

– Dizer o quê?

 

– Arthur, que bom que você chegou! Acabamos de flagrar um gay!

 

– Bill?

 

– Não fui flagrado, pai.

 

– Puxa, que susto.

 

– Arthur, isso pode abalar nossa família.

 

– Molly, eu juro que foi só uma vez com Lucius Malfoy!

 

– ARTHUR?

 

– PAI?

 

– Aí, pai! Mandou ver!

 

– Ai, Merlin, vai começar tudo de novo.

 

 

 

 The End (for now)


End file.
